Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel injection device.
Description of Related Art
In an automobile or the like, in order to appropriately maintain fuel economy or driving performance, there is a case where the amount of fuel which is supplied to an internal combustion engine such as an engine is controlled according to a situation at the time of fuel injection.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-257968, as a related technique, a technique related to control of accurately injecting a very small amount of fuel corresponding to a requested injection time shorter than a peak current application time, as requested, is described.